


watch where you're going.

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Dramatic Chloe :), F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Girlfriends!, chlonette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: #2: “Stop screaming! It’s just a twisted ankle.” from this list rightherefor Chlonette. Have some fluff!





	watch where you're going.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!! <3

* * *

Marinette had been sitting in front of the school steps, waiting for Alya to come out so they could work on their homework during lunch. Marinette had promised Alya to spend more time with her and that time was during lunch.

She admitted that she had been a bit careless where she had left her school bag, but it also wasn’t her fault that Chloe hadn’t looked where she had been going.

“You can’t blame this on me, Chloe! It’s your fault!” Marinette countered and stood up, clutching her school bag close to her chest as everyone looked at Chloe laying dramatically on the floor.

“Woe is me! You tried to murder me!” Chloe screeched at the top of her lungs, pointing an accusing finger directly at Marinette, “ Everyone’s a witness, Dupain-Cheng! You tried to kill me!”

“Gosh, shut up and just say you love me.” Marinette hid her face behind her hands, “Stop screaming! It’s just a twisted ankle.”

“No, it’s not a twisted ankle! I’m dying and it’s all your fault!” Chloe yelled even louder than Marinette thought was humanly possible and Alya nudged Marinette’s hip.

“Is she throwing a fit or a declaration of love?” Alya smirked in Chloe’s direction and Marinette giggled.

“I know why she’s drawing attention. She tripped on the last step. It’s not even a twisted ankle. A cut at the most, but she has a flare for the dramatic. She likes the attention.” Marinette leaned down and tilted Chloe’s chin up with her index finger under it. “May I?”

Chloe nodded as best as she could, having stopped making such a scene altogether and Marinette rewarded her with a quick kiss. “You still owe me for tripping me.”

“Didn’t do it on purpose babe, but I’d be more careful if I were you and actually look out where you’re going.” Marinette whispered into Chloe’s ear, “That’s how you fell into my arms and for me in the first place, wasn’t it?”

* * *


End file.
